He didn't have time
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Emma gives birth to her's and Neal's daughter three years after she gives her baby boy up for adoption. When her daughter is three months old, she walks out on Neal and her daughter. Neal has to raise his and Emma's daughter on his own. Will he ever find a woman that he loves again? Will he ever find a woman who loves his daughter and wants to help him raise her? PS I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

She said goodbye from the edge of the porch

Like he'd been some casual friend

She said "You're better off without me, I'm not what you need" like his mama had said about her

She started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin back

He watched her go thinkin even a stranger would show more compassion than that

Emma and Neal have a three month old daughter, Kaitlynn. Emma feels nothing when she holds or feeds Kaitlynn. No love. No connection. No motherly instinct. No matter how hard she tried, she just felt nothing. Maybe she just feels guilty about the baby boy she gave up for adoption three years ago.

One morning, Emma packed up all her stuff. She said goodbye to Neal from the edge of the porch.

"Emma, wait! Don't leave. Kaitlynn needs you. I need you." Neal said in an effort to get Emma to not leave.

"Goodbye Neal. I'm sorry, but you and Kaitlynn are better off without me. I'm not what you need. I'm not what Kaitlynn needs as a mother." Emma explained "I don't love her. I feel nothing with her."

Then Emma got in the car, turned it on, and pulled out of the driveway. She didn't even look back at the family she was leaving behind. It was like, she never loved them at all. She didn't even think twice about leaving.

Neal held Kaitlynn in his arms as he watched Emma leave. He thought, 'Even a stranger would show more compassion than that.' He realized that maybe him and Kaitlynn were better off without Emma. Although he didn't know how he could possibly raise Kaitlynn by himself. She was going to need a mother, especially when she became a teenager. Or when she starts puberty or has her first period. There was no way that he explain to Kaitlynn all the changes that were happening in her body.

He could've cried but he didn't have time

He had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep

He could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power

But he didn't have time

Neal ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to cry, but he knew he didn't have the time. He had to feed his daughter, and then find her favorite blanket so she'd go to sleep easier. Neal wanted to lay in bed for hours and wallow in his misery, but he didn't have the time.

He got a sitter and he got a job 'cause he had a promise to keep

His day was a factory and evenin survival and night was exhaustion and sleep

Sometimes he felt life was passing him by and watching was all he could do

His friends said "You gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone new"

Neal took some time off from work so he could take care of Kaitlynn, but when it was time to go back to work, he got a sitter since he had a promise to keep. Neal had promised his daughter that she would always be loved, looked after, and that she would have everything she needed in life.

Neal always felt so tired, but because of the schedule he had put in place because of Kaitlynn, he felt like he was running a factory. By the evening, he wasn't even living anymore. He was simply just surviving, and at night was exhaustion and sleep. Although he didn't sleep much, because Kaitlynn would wake up in the middle of the night crying.

Neal felt like life was passing him by, since he no longer had a social life because his life revolved around his daughter.

One day when his friend, Killian came over he said to Neal, "Dude, you gotta get out of this bloody house. Maybe then you'll meet someone new."

Neal sighed and replied, "I don't have the time." He watched his three year old daughter play with her toys.

Kaitlynn was building a tower and when she was satisfied with it, she turned around to her daddy and said, "Wook daddy, wook."

Neal smiled, "I see. Good job, baby." Kaitlynn smiled proud of herself and then went back to playing.

Killian shook his head, "Dude it's been three bloody years. You have to move on."

"It's not about that. I have moved on." Neal defended "I have to be there for Kaitlynn. She needs me. My whole world revolves around taking care of my daughter."

"Well Kaitlynn is going to need a mom eventually." Killian stated

Neal sighed because he knew his friend was right, but he really didn't have the time. Kaitlynn always came first for him.

He could've tried but he didn't have time

He had a five year old to feed, she had ballet class, piano lessons and t-ball little league

He could've laid awake for hours giving lonely nights the power

But he didn't have time

Neal could have taken his friend's advice from two years and tried to go out and find someone special that could hopefully become his wife and a mother to Kaitlynn, but he didn't have time. He now had a five year old to feed, and Kaitlynn had ballet class, piano lessons, and t-ball little league. Neal definitely didn't have time to go out and date even though he was lonely and all he wanted to do was lay awake for hours. He wanted to give loneliness the power, but he didn't have time.

Not time, where would he find the time to trust a woman again

Not time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,

Not time, but yes have coffee with the woman that got his tire fixed

He was thinking "Gosh, she's beautiful"

When she asked

"Do you have kids?"

Neal had problems trusting woman around him and his daughter, and he didn't have time to try and trust a woman again. He didn't want to experience another woman walking out on him and Kaitlynn, like Emma had done.

And certainly didn't have time for the flat tire that he got in a crowded parking lot. Then a woman walked up to him and asked, "Do you need some help?"

"Oh that would be nice." Neal replied "My car got a flat and I'm in a hurry. You would happen to know how to change a tire?"

The woman nodded, "Actually I do."

Neal smiled gratefully and got out his spare tire. Then the nice woman help him change the tire. Once they were done Neal said, "Thank you so much. By the way, I'm Neal. Neal Cassidy"

"I'm Amelia. Amelia Shepherd." The woman replied introducing herself, "And you're welcome. It was no problem."

"Could I buy you a cup of coffee tomorrow to show my gratitude?" Neal asked

Amelia looked at him for a while before nodded, "Yes, you may. Here's my number." She handed him a paper with her cell phone number written down, which Neal took and then he handed her his cell phone number.

The next day Neal met Amelia for coffee after dropping Kaitlynn off at school. They were sitting and talking when Nea suddenly thought, 'Gosh, she's beautiful.'

"Hey, do you have kids?" Amelia asked

Neal was shocked by Amelia's question as he snapped back to reality.

He could've lied but he didn't have time, all he said was "She's five"

She said "I saw the car seat, I love kids, does she have your eyes"

And they sat and talked for hours givin destiny its power

He could've been afraid to fall in love that night

But he didn't have time

Neal could have lied to Amelia and told her that he didn't have kids, but he didn't have time. So instead he nodded and said, "She's five."

Amelia replied, "I saw the carseat in your car yesterday. I love kids. Do she have your eyes?"

Neal shook his head sadly, "No she's practically a carbon copy of her mother. Luckily though, she only looks like her mother."

"Why luckily?" Amelia asked

"My daughter's mother walked out on us when my daughter was only three months old." Neal explained

Amelia stated sympathetically, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Neal replied "She's the one that's missing out. My daughter is an amazing little girl." Amelia just smiled

Then they sat and talked for hours letting destiny make it's own way. Neal could have been afraid to fall in love with Amelia, but it was just easier to give into his feelings for her. He didn't have the time to try and fight the feelings he had.


	2. Chapter 2

When a single dad goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My daddy used to wonder if he'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

Neal never dated anyone really seriously because every time he would tell them that he had a daughter, they immediately got turned off and would tell him that they simply didn't have anything in common with him and that their life goals were different. That's the main reason Neal never introduced his daughter to someone he would go on a date with. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Although Kaitlynn loves her daddy and is glad that she has him, she wishes she had a mommy too. Her daddy told her how her mommy left when she was only three months old and that makes her sad, because mommies are supposed to love and care for their babies. It makes Kaitlynn wonder how the woman who gave birth to her could just leave her like she didn't matter. Or like she wasn't important.

Neal wishes his daughter had a mother because all little girls need their mothers, but he knows that Kaitlynn has him and for now that is enough. Although he fears that one day, he'll wake up and realize his little girl is becoming a woman and he doesn't know how to explain the changes that are happening to his daughter's body.

I met the woman I call my mom when I was five years old  
She took my dad out to a movie and for once I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard her pop the question and prayed that he'd say yes

Kaitlynn is five years old when she meets Amelia Shepherd, who comes to the house because she is going out on a date with Neal.

Amelia arrives at Neal's house at five-thirty and knocks on the door.

Neal is still getting ready, so Kaitlynn walks to the door and asks, "Who is it?"

"It's Amelia. Your dad is expecting me." Amelia says through the door

"Daddy! It's someone named Amelia." Kaitlynn yelled

"Okay baby." Neal yelled back "You can open the door and let her in."

Kaitlynn opened the door and smiled at Amelia, "Hi, my daddy said you can come in. He's still getting ready." Then she introduced, "I'm Kaitlynn."

"Nice to meet you, Kaitlynn." Amelia replied

Neal ran downstairs, "Hey Amy, sorry we have to wait a few minutes. The babysitter is running a little late."

"You know I'm okay if we take Kaitlynn with us." Amelia told Neal "We're just going to the movies. Plus I'm sure there's a movie that Kaitlynn would like to see."

"Are you sure?" Neal asked in disbelief. None of his dates ever wanted to even meet his daughter, let alone bring her along on their date.

Amelia nodded, "Yes I'm sure."

Kaitlynn smiled and then hugged Amelia, "Thank you." Then she turned and looked at Neal, "Daddy, can we see the game plan?"

Neal looked at Amelia, who nodded then he looked back at his daughter, "Of course, baby."

A few months later, Neal came back from a date with Amelia and Kaitlynn wanted both her daddy and Amelia to tuck her into bed.

"Goodnight baby. Love you." Neal said as he tucked his daughter into bed.

Amelia stroked the little girl's head, "Goodnight sweet girl. Love you."

"Night-night daddy. Love you." Kaitlynn replied "Night-night Amy. Love you."

Then Kaitlynn closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, but when she heard Amelia and her daddy talking, she woke up but kept her eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Amelia pulled a box out of her pocket and opened it, "Neal Cassidy, I love you and I love Kaitlynn. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Kaitlynn. I want to be a mother to Kaitlynn. Will you marry me?"

Neal looked shocked while Kaitlynn crossed her fingers and mumbled to herself, "Please say yes, daddy."

After a minute, Neal smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes Amy. I'll marry you." Then Neal and Amelia hugged excitedly and kissed.

Kaitlynn was smiling from ear to ear. She got a little over excited and yelled, "Yes! I'm going to have a mommy!"

Amelia and Neal looked at Kaitlynn and shook their heads smiling.

"I thought you were asleep, little goose." Amelia stated

Kaitlynn shook her head and then asked, " Amy, when you and daddy get married can I call you mommy?"

Amelia nodded, "Of course. You can call me mommy whenever you feel comfortable."

Kaitlynn smiled, "Okay. I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, little goose." Amelia replied

Neal smiled as he watched and listened to the conversation between his fiance and his daughter.

And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family

At the wedding, when the priest asked, "Do you Neal Cassidy take Amelia Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Neal replied

"And do you Amelia Shepherd take Neal Cassidy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked

Amelia nodded, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest stated "You may now kiss the bride."

Neal and Amelia kissed passionately while Kaitlynn, who is the flower girl smiled happily. She was so glad that she would now have a mommy to love her unconditionally.

Then Amelia turned to Kaitlynn and picked the little girl up, "Oh my little goose, I feel so lucky to be in yours and your daddy's lives."

"No mommy, daddy and I are the lucky ones." Kaitlynn replied "You found daddy and he picked you to be my mommy, because he knew you'd love me the best."

Amelia smiled and laughed slightly, "Are you sure you're five?"

"Yes mommy, I'm sure. I'm just smart for my age." Kaitlynn stated

"That you are, my little goose, that you are." Amelia told the little girl


End file.
